Bachelorette
by champagnelaughs
Summary: On the night before an old friend's wedding, three frisky bridesmaids go searching for a little fun but find much more than they bargained for. (Full summary inside. A/U. Definitely Klaroline and other shippers)
1. Prologue

**Summary: **On the night before an old friend's wedding, three frisky bridesmaids go searching for a little fun but find much more than they bargained for. With lovely Rebekah set to marry her handsome sweetheart, Stefan, the remaining members of her high school clique reunite for one last bachelorette bacchanal in the Big Apple. Caroline is a overachieving, űber-Maid of Honor who's secretly smarting over the fact that she's not the first to marry, while Katherine is a whip smart sarcastic who's actually a closet romantic, and Bonnie is a beauty who loves the good life.

But when Rebekah insists on keeping the bachelorette party tame, the women proceed with an after-hours celebration of their own. Things get very wild very quickly, sending the unholy trinity careening across Manhattan with a torn wedding dress, bum-rushing a drycleaner's, charming their way into a shuttered tailor's, and crashing Stefan's bachelor party. It's there that Caroline meets her match in a white-collar hedonist man. Bonnie gets pursued by a former classmate, and Katherine finds herself drawn to an old flame. Will the girls get through the night alive? And get to the ceremony on time? Time is ticking away, but the bachelorettes are only getting started in what proves to be a life changing weekend they will never forget.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Bad decisions make good stories,"_

* * *

"Okay, what we need right now is like an epically brilliant plan, you know? That's what we need. So you ready? One, two, three, go!" Katherine loudly whispered to Bonnie and Caroline as she waved her hands around in the air. The three women speed walked out of their suite in the hotel, all silently freaking out. They, and by they I mean Bonnie and Caroline had just ripped Rebekah's wedding dress and the wedding was the very next morning.

"Leave the country," Bonnie told the two as she checked to make sure her nose wasn't still bleeding and to make sure the paper towels were staying in her nose. And let's not forget that she's the one carrying the wedding dress.

"I got it!" Caroline said a little too loud as she grabbed her iPhone five out of her _Prada_ purse. "I'll call Meredith, the girl who we go the dress from."

"Jesus, that is a brilliant fucking plan," Katherine mumbled as she bite on her nail, and glanced over her shoulder to make sure Bonnie was still with them.

"How much money do you guys have?" Caroline asked her two best friends as she quickly scrolled down her list of contacts to find Meredith's number.

"I have five credit cards… but they're all maxed out," Caroline couldn't help but to roll her eyes. Of course Bonnie would have maxed out cards.

""I have a twenty-dollar... I ripped it. I got nothing," Katherine kept looking through her purse, hoping she would find more money, or a little leprechaun with a pot of gold hiding out in her oversize_ Gucci_ bag.

"Well that sums up your lives," Caroline looked at both Bonnie and Katherine with a small smirk on her face.

All three girls stopped dead when they elevator doors open. All their eyes got huge when they saw; Klaus, Kol and Elijah leading a blindfolded Stefan out of the guy's suite, towards the elevators.

Quickly, before any of the guys saw them, Caroline and Katherine shoved Bonnie into the open elevator with the dress. The last thing they needed was the guys to find out what they did.

"Whoa! Caught in the act!" A very drunk Klaus yelled as he pushed the elevator button. There was no hiding his British accent, thanks to the alcohol. "Oh shit," Klaus added as he walked over to Caroline and Katherine, who were trying to keep their cool. "Looks like you two caught us on our way to a gentlemen's club,"

"Are you sure they're going to let you in? Because I don't see any gentlemen," Caroline said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Rebekah…" Stefan started to say as he took a slow step forward, careful not to fall. "I...um... know this looks bad that I'm going to a strip club the night before our wedding. But you know what? I'm fine with it cause we love each other and that's the only thing that matters." Kol couldn't help but to laugh at Stefan.

"Bek, isn't here!" Katherine yelled over Stefan's voice. "Okay? And nobody blames the dude with the blindfold, so relax,"

"I'm so not really into this either," Kol said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that's hard to believe and you're not blindfolded," Caroline said back to Kol, as she glanced down at her cellphone, to see if she got a text back from Meredith.

"Where is your mascot?" Elijah asked as he looked around the hallway for Bonnie. She normally was never far away from either Caroline or Katherine.

"She's dead." Caroline simply said, avoiding eye contact with Elijah.

"She means, that Bonnie is sick," Katherine added with a fake laugh as she played with her hair.

"Is that what we call her? Where is Bonnie?" Kol asked as he joined in.

"Dead,"

"Sick!"

"Would you ladies, like to join us?" Klaus asked, as he looked at Caroline head to toe. She looked stunning in her navy blue dress and nude pumps.

"Uh, that isn't part of the deal, Klaus," Stefan whispered.

"No, because we gave up strip clubs for lint," Katherine told the guys with a serious face as she kept on playing with her hair.

"And we have stuff to do," Caroline added in as she held up her cellphone.

"In the middle of the night?" Elijah knew they were lying their asses off, but he didn't want to confront them because of Stefan. The last thing the guys needed was the groom freaking out and calling the bachelor party off.

"Well this has been fun. I'll text you," Klaus winked at Caroline, right before he pushed Kol into the elevator.

"Please don't!" Caroline yelled. The last thing she need was Klaus bugging her the rest of the night.

"Hey Elijah," Katherine said in a soft voice as she grabbed his arm and bite her lip. Closing the little distance between them. "If you get bored, you can always call me,"

Elijah just stared at Katherine; he had no idea what to say back to her. He quickly nodded his head and checked his tie as Kol grabbed the back of his suit and pulled him into the elevator, mumbling about wanting to get drunk.

"Well that's just great, in the middle of this whole fucking mess; you go ahead and do that!" Caroline yelled as she ran her hands through her blonde curls.

"It paid off though!" Katherine held up Elijah's wallet in the air with a big ass smile on her face.

"Oh my god," Caroline said with a laugh as she watched her brunette friend open the wallet and showed her all the money. She then quickly moved out of the way, as the other elevator doors open.

"You guys," Bonnie said as she slowly walked out of the elevator, still holding the dress and she still had small pieces of paper towels in her nose. Both Caroline and Katherine gave her a confused look, to why she was walking so slow. "I know I'm on drugs, but I swear that room you just pushed me into, it was moving…" Bonnie pointed her finger at the elevator as its doors closed.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Also, sorry for any errors, I am looking for a beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_Six months earlier_

_No one looks back on their life and remembers the nights they got plenty of sleep._

* * *

Anyone looking through the window of the five-star restaurant would think that an episode of '_Gossip Girls_' was being shot, but that wasn't the case. And why would someone think that, you might be asking… well it was because of Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson of course. The two blondes screamed _'It Girls'_ of the Upper East Side, it wasn't just because of their families' name either, they got the title from their classes mates from high school. They weren't the only two, within their group was Bonnie and Katherine, the four of them were called the 'bitches'. After high school, Caroline and Rebekah stayed in New York while Bonnie and Katherine moved out to L.A. all following their dreams.

Katherine own the three hottest night clubs in Hollywood, while Bonnie jumped on the hippie train and opened up a Yoga and Pilates studio and all her clients are celebrities. Back in New York, Caroline worked at a private hospital as a cancer doctor and Rebekah followed Elijah's footsteps and became a lawyer.

"Caroline how have you been?" Rebekah asked her best friend as he looked down at the lunch menu.

"Good. Tyler and I are doing really while and right now I am working with children with cancer." Caroline paused as she took a drink of her lemon water. "I mean I love spending time with them and putting a smile on their faces, because I know it can't be easy for them." Rebekah nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I know I couldn't bloody do what you do. Anyways I have some news to tell you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katherine sat straight up in bed as if she had just got hit by lightning, she had no clue what time it was and frankly she didn't give a rat's ass. Rolling her eyes as she grabbed her cell phone off her night stand, she saw that Caroline was calling her.

"What are you doing right now?" Caroline asked as she power walked down the busy sidewalk. She could not believe how fast her day had turned to shit.

Before Katherine gave her blonde friend an answer, she looked over to the left side of her bed, to see some random dude sleeping. Just by the sound of Caroline's voice, Katherine could tell that she was both upset and pissed off. "Umm just your normal Sunday morning stuff."

"It's Monday and it's like noon in L.A. Nice try."

"Uh, how do you know that? You don't even fucking live here." Katherine replied back as she put on her favorite part of yoga pants on… now she just needed to find a shirt.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Okay well, you don't even know my day right now. I was having lunch with Rebekah… you that place us four always use to go to and –"

"FUCKER!"

"What? I haven't even told you why I am upset," Caroline said on the other line with a confused look on her face as she waited for a taxi.

"No! Ugh, I just realized they guy I slept with is a total loser… I mean who wear's V-necks!"

"Would you stop thinking about yourself and you're weird little life!" The blonde yelled into her cell phone, which got a few strange looks from some random people. "Like I said… I was having lunch with Bekah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I have some news," Rebekah started to say as the waiter set their food down on the table. "So things have been getting pretty serious with me and Stefan and we-"_

"_Can I say something?" Caroline asked right before she took a bite of her club salad._

"STOP, STOP!" Katherine yelled as she rubbed her forehead, she hated being hung over. " I gotta call Bonnie… she's going to want to hear this."

"For the love of God!" the blonde mumbled as she walked into her office, closing the door behind her. "Tell her later."

"No, this story so fucking long and I'm hung over… I'm not going to remember any of it. Hold on." Not wanting to keep Caroline on the other line waiting, Katherine quickly called Bonnie.

"Okay, this story better be good, I just cut my yoga class short," Bonnie told both girls as she wiped her face with a towel.

"_Can I say something?" Caroline asked right before she took a bite of her club salad. " And I am only saying this because I'm your best friend and I care about you."_

"_What do I have something on my shirt?" Rebekah asked as she looked down at her shirt, praying to god she didn't, this shirt cost her 500 dollars and she had just gotten it._

_Caroline shook her head no before she said, "Guys like Stefan or any guy really, they hate going public and if he doesn't want to be with you... dump his ass… like what you did with Vaughn. Why did you even date him in the first place?"_

"_He was good in the sack and his accent," Rebekah said with a laugh, as her mind was overcome with the memories of dating Vaughn. Sure all her brothers but Kol hated him, but she didn't care at the time._

"_Anyway Bekah... I want you to date a guy who loves you," _

"_I bloody know and that's why I can't keep it a secret any longer. She then did a dramatic pause, knowing that it would drive Caroline crazy "Stefan and I are getting married!" _

"That's insane." Both Bonnie and Katherine said at the same time.

"Okay, back me up here… I was supposed to be the first one in our group to totally get married first, right?" Out of all of them, Caroline had stuck with her career plan, she had done everything right, so in her mind she was supposed to get married first… not Rebekah . "I mean I love that girl to death… it's just not fair!"

"Take deep breaths, everything is going to be okay… or go smoke some pot to calm down," Bonnie told Caroline as she walked around her studio. "You two know, we're all going to be bride's mates and that means bachelorette party!"

"Oh, can we throw it at one of my clubs?" Katherine knew what the answer was going to be, even before she opened her mouth. It was going to be a big fat NO.

"It's going to be just like prom!" Bonnie was now thinking of all the different dresses she could wear. She could not wait for the wedding now!

"Eh, I don't need to skip around wearing some fancy dress and talking to people I don't give a fuck about."

"Elijah will be there..."

"I'll probably come then."

* * *

**AN:** Thank for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry that it took me so long to post the second chapter, my summer break has been super crazy. I am glad you guys like how I am writing Bonnie and to answer **romeondjuliet4-ever** question… the couples in my story are going to be Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett and Stebekah. I hope everyone likes this chapter and sorry for any silly errors.


End file.
